


Mari(Bug)nette

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (pointedly looks at Adrien), F/M, I only rated it teen cause of the swearing, Identity Reveal, also how did ladrien end up in my fic??, looks like i have to write it myself, otherwise it's harmless crack, watch what you post on social media kids, when autocorrect is a nuisance instead of helping, with all the ML instagram posts going around youd think there would be more fics about them, you should quadruple check everything like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Adrien always checks to make sure his Instagram posts are perfect, since he is representing his father’s brand. But he was so excited to post a picture of him and his very good friend Marinette that he forgets to double check what he typed. One mistake with autocorrect leads to a surprising visit from someone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 60
Kudos: 484





	Mari(Bug)nette

**Author's Note:**

> *tries very hard to ignore my unfinished WIPS* *focuses on throwing this story out here instead*  
> Enjoy whatever this is! :D

It was instant.

The moment Adrien posted the picture on his Instagram, he knew he fucked up.

Autocorrect was supposed to _help_ him, not do _this!_

And just WHY was his phone not working when he needed to change this slight mishap immediately?!

He really had the worst luck sometimes.

“Plaaaaaaggg,” Adrien whimpered, his free hand pulling at the blond hair strands on his head as he frantically tried to get the blasted app to work. To get _anything_ to work again. “If Ladybug sees this, she’s going to find out who I am and _kill_ me!”

Plagg grumbled as he crawled out of Adrien’s trash can. “What are you whining on about?” The sleepy kwami rubbed his eyes then flew over to sit on his chosen’s desk. Peering down at the phone in Adrien’s hand, he saw a picture of Marinette and Adrien sitting close together. A pink blush was spread across Marinette’s cheeks while she held up a peace sign, and Adrien was winking into the camera, sporting a mischievous grin as he held bunny ears over her head.

The cat kwami shook his head. “So you’re getting cozy with baker girl, I don’t see the problem.” He paused for a moment. “Actually, I do, there’s no cheese in this picture.”

A burning blush quickly invaded Adrien’s cheeks from what Plagg said. “Wh-what _no_ Plagg, not the photo!” he waves a helpless hand at his still frozen phone, “the _caption_!”

Glancing down and narrowing his green eyes, Plagg read,

 **adrienagrestebrand** Had a fun time hanging out with Buginette today!

Eyes widening, the kwami then bursts out into laughter. “Oh you’ve done it now, kid.”

“Oh man, oh shit, this is so not good,” Adrien panicked as he tapped frustratingly at his phone screen.

By now ten minutes have passed and all Adrien can see are the photo and his mistake, staring back at him, mocking him. Turning to look at Plagg, he said with a small bit of hope in his voice, “It’s only been a few minutes, it’s not like a lot of people have seen it already, right?”

Plagg shrugs his tiny shoulders as Adrien turns back to his phone and tries to refresh the page one last time.

 _Finally_ the rotating circle pops up and his post comes back again.

Adrien gasps and feels the churning of dawning horror begin in his gut.

Liked by **alya.ladyblogger** and **1,295 others**.

View all 318 comments

 **alya.ladyblogger** @marinettedesigned buginette, huh? ;)

 **| marinettedesigned** Yeah! We apparently have nicknames for each other now! Isn’t that right, Minou? :)

Furrowing his brows, Adrien rereads Marinette’s message again. “Kitty..?”

“Well, looks like you can’t change the post now!” Plagg cackles off to the side, seeing the conversation. After the kwami looks up, he suddenly stops laughing and gazes at something behind Adrien in shock. Then he swiftly dashes behind Adrien’s computer monitor.

Even though the attempt to hide was futile.

Gulping, Adrien feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Ladybug is behind me isn’t she,” he says with dread.

“Yep,” states a firm, feminine voice.

Ever so slowly, Adrien swivels to face her.

The drawn out squeak that comes from his turning chair echoes loudly throughout the silent room. Ladybug stands there, arms crossed, blue eyes narrowed, and waiting.

“I can explain,” Adrien holds his hands up in the air in a pleading gesture.

She hums.

Adrien moves his mouth, but no words seem to want to come out. Rubbing a hand behind his neck, he gives her a sheepish grin.

By the time he finally gets his vocal chords to work again, she speaks at the same time.

“It was autocorrects fault.”

“How did you find me out?”

They both stop and stare at each other, confusion taking over both their faces.

“What do you mean?” They ask simultaneously.

Ladybug smacks her forehead then flails her hands in the air in exasperation. “You called civilian me Buginette, how did you find out I was Ladybug? And _why_ of all places would you post that on _social media_ Chat?”

Like watching the sunrise, Adrien’s face gradually morphed from surprise to understanding and finally settled into barely uncontained glee.

“ _Marinette?_ ” he whispered in awe.

Ladybug blinks and then deadpans, “You didn’t actually know before, did you?”

He shakes his head, blinding her with that stupidly gorgeous and exuberant smile of his. “Not until now, my Lady,” he snickers, “I meant to type Marinette on the post but it seemed my autocorrect had other plans.”

“Oh,” she nods her head once.

Oops.

“Then my phone froze up and I couldn’t fix it until it was too late.”

“Of course,” she murmured. Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut and pinched her nose. “So we could have avoided an identity reveal if your phone decided to not be stupid?” 

Getting up off the chair, Adrien walked towards her. “Seems to be the case Maribug.” He stops in front of her.

She groans and opens her eyes to glare at him. Poking a finger at his torso, she huffs. “Don’t even start with the nicknames, alley cat.”

“Isn’t that how we got into this whole mess Ladynette?” He smirks as he grabs her hand and kisses the back of it.

Ladybug gives an adorably angry pout, staring up at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she grumbled. Her hand stays resting in his.

Adrien gives her a soft smile. Next things she knows, he’s wrapping her up in a comfortable hug, his chin sitting on her head. She brings her own arms around him and hugs him back. Resting her head on his chest, she listens to the excited beat of his heart and breaths in his soothing cologne.

Plagg rolls his eyes at the mushy display of his kitten and pigtails. Bored and hungry, he flies off to go find some cheese.

“I’m glad it’s you, Maribuginette,” Adrien speaks a moment later.

She chuckles into his shirt.

“I’m glad it’s you too, Adrichatnoirien.”

Barely suppressed rumbles of a purr mixed with a laugh escape from his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love how many nicknames they have for each other in this show. It's so adorable!


End file.
